Mariella Willows and The Willow Wand
by Halitey
Summary: It's every child's dream to go to a place as enchanting and captivating as Hogwarts. This is no surprise for it stands as one of the most renowned schools of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But there are a few exceptions, one being Mariella Willows. After spending time at Hogwarts, she realizes that magic is not the essence that holds this place together. Rather, friendship, and love.
1. Chapter 1

_Mariella Willows and The Willow Wand_

 **Chapter One**

 **Dollis Hill**

Mariella Willows was a witch. She possessed the gift of magic - a rare ability given to a fraction of humankind. Despite this, Mariella refused to accept her magical heritage. She had become accustomed to life as a Muggle, normal and free from strife being a witch might bring. Sighing, Mariella sent a sorrowful look at her air-conditioner. "I'll miss you." She said, looking straight at it.

Eccentric as it may seem, Mariella's parents, who too were 'wizards' decided to settle down in a Muggle-inhabited community. Her father thought it would be a good decision, he was a Hit-Wizard. He needed to be informed about events concerning Muggles, and what better way to accomplish this than living like a Muggle. Mariella's mother was also Head of the Improper Use of Magic Office. Both saw Dollis Hill as a good place to settle down, it wasn't far from their work and they could raise their children in a safe environment. Mariella felt so far from the Wizarding World. In fact, her insides would boil when she was called a witch by her parents or her sibling, Zyren.

Everything felt like a lie. Her parents claimed she was 'magical' yet Mariella doesn't recall any instances where she performed a spell or conjured something. Mariella wasn't discouraged by this, she wanted to be away from the Wizarding World. To have a decent job, maybe settle down and have a family. That was what her mind was telling her. She was still a tad excited, it brought that burning flame inside that encouraged her to learn about the Wizarding World and magic. Incantations, lore, new topics she had yet to read up on.

Besides that, nothing else really interested her about Hogwarts. Yes, the whole place was enchanted, but that would soon become mundane to her. She would be blasé about magic. Albeit it seemed like a bad thing, it meant Mariella could transition to the world of magic, much to her displeasure. Mariella yawned, her eyes started to water and close. She plopped down on her bed, adjusting the covers. Mariella pulled her blanket over her head, she wanted to sob. The raven-haired girl shook her head. "No." She told herself, Mariella's head sunk into her pillow.

Her eyelids dropped, Mariella groaned and fell into a deep slumber. She opened her eyes, only to find herself in Hogwarts. The Sorting Hat sat on her head, ready to pry into her innermost thoughts. "So, you think you don't belong here?" It asked her. "Yes," Mariella replied, she looked at the tables. Most students had already been sorted. As a matter of fact, she was the last one to be sorted. "What a shame. You have potential as an Occulumens." Mariella squinted at the Gryffindors, who were scrutinizing her. "I'm sorry you can't pry into my thoughts. It's I shut down most of my happiness." She looked down at the floor. "I really don't want to be here." The sorting hat broke into laughter, "Clever little thing, aren't you?" Mariella began to fidget with her hands. "Err, thanks." She said.

"What house do you want to be sorted in?" The hat asked. Mariella placed a finger under her chin. "I dunno, Slytherin would be pretty nice though." She said. Mariella eyed Slytherin's table. It was large and painted a dark shade of brown. "Why Slytherin?" Mariella chuckled, "Aren't you supposed to be reading my thoughts?" She asked, "I would but you won't allow it, isn't that right, Miss Willows?" Mariella smiled. The hat finished the conversation which Mariella assumed lasted for seven minutes by putting her in Slytherin. "I hope they don't think I'm a nutter," Mariella said under her breath, she walked across the great hall, admiring the candles and the ceiling which was bewitched in order for it to look like the sky outside. One of the Slytherins smiled at her, they opened their mouth. "Breakfast is ready!"

Mariella shrieked, she woke from her dream. Mariella looked around the room and saw her mother and father. "Mum, please don't tap into my subconscious like that." Crossing her arms, Mariella sat up straight on her bed. "Also, did you use an unlocking charm on my door?" She glanced at her bedroom door, now wide open. "Yes, I did, dear." She smiled at her daughter, Mariella kept a straight face. "Your acceptance letter has arrived." A lump formed in her throat. It was today. Mariella would start a new expedition to the Wizarding World.

"Go on. Go ahead and open it." Her mother handed her a white envelope with Hogwarts' signature red seal.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: Filius Flitwick_

 _(Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _ **4596**_

 _ **Dollis Hill Avenue**_

 _ **London**_

 _ **Greater London**_

 _ **NW2 6QF**_

 _Dear Ms. Willows,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Lisa Turpin_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

The second part was a list of requirements.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _UNIFORM_

 _First-year students will require:_

 _1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

 _2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

 _3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

 _4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

 _Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

 _COURSE BOOKS_

 _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

 _by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic_

 _by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory_

 _by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

 _by Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

 _by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions_

 _by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

 _by Quentin Trimble_

 _OTHER EQUIPMENT_

 _1 wand_

 _1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

 _1 set glass or crystal phials_

 _1 telescope_

 _1 set brass scales_

 _Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

 _ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Araminta Thomsonicle-Pocus_

 _Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

Mariella stored the letter inside her backpack's front pocket. "When are we heading to Diagon Alley?" She blinked. Her mother's head turned to her father, "What do you think, dear?" Mariella's father smiled and gave the two a small nod. "I'll get the car ready."

She was suspicious of her parents' actions. They never got worked up about going out and buying things. Mariella shrugged it off knowing going to Hogwarts was an honor. She tried to imagine the gleeful looks on their faces when they got their acceptance letters. Mariella sighed, she didn't feel as excited as other students. But Mariella didn't have much of a choice, _she was a witch_. Being a Muggle would be extremely difficult for her.

Sparing herself from any more negative thoughts, Mariella fixed her bed and went to the bathroom holding her soft blue towel. While she was in the shower, the occurrences within her dream played in her mind. "Occulumens." She said, "I've read about them." Mariella washed the shampoo from her hair. She stopped for a moment, trying to figure out what an Occulumens was. As the water fell to the floor, Mariella rubbed her temples. It came back to her. Mariella snapped her fingers. How could she forget that an Occulumens is a person who practices Occulumency which is the art of defending one's mind from Legilimency? Mariella realized that she was using Occulumency against the Sorting Hat, for some odd reason. She laughed and shook her head, Mariella's mother was an adept Legilimens. She always knew that Mariella was the one who ate the last of the ice cream, or that Mariella stayed up for too long.

 _That's it_ , she thought. Mariella turned the shower off, she removed her towel from the rack and started to dry her hair. She grinned. Mariella had finally come up with a plan. "Ella? You in there?" She heard her mother's voice from behind the bathroom's white door. "Just a minute, mum." She replied, Mariella wrapped the towel around her and looked in the mirror. Mariella narrowed her eyes at her reflection, "Legilimens." Mariella smiled.

As she turned the doorknob, Mariella greeted her mother with a wide smile. "Mum, could you teach me Occulumency?" Mariella's mother pinched her cheek, "The sorting hat is quite a powerful Legilimens, it'll be hard to try and stop it from entering your mind." Mariella tilted her head at a slight angle. Right. Her mother also saw last night's dream. Dreams were considered as memories. This made Mariella want to kick herself. She felt like the Grey Lady to Rowena Ravenclaw. Mariella felt inferior to her, she may have had a lot to learn, but Mariella knew she couldn't be as intelligent as her mother.

"Mariella?" Her mother called out. Mariella snapped out of the short trance and ran to her room after saying she had to get ready for the trip to Diagon Alley. Her smile morphed into a frown as she shut her bedroom door. She quickly got changed and rested on her bed. Mariella slammed a pillow to her face, she resisted the urge to scream. She took several deep breaths, shedding a few tears. Mariella wiped her eyes with her hoodie's sleeve. "Crying won't help." She said. Mariella looked at a book which stood on her little shelf. It flew to her after a few moments. The book had a smooth landing on her bed.

Mariella opened it cautiously, her lips formed into another smile. The book was full of incantations, jinxes, hexes, curses, Mariella began reading some of them aloud. There was one for petrification, one of them was a stinging hex, and another turned the target into a duck. "It'd be funny to test this on Zyren." She chuckled, Mariella closed the book and stored it in her backpack. She hoisted the bag and checked the contents, "A few more books wouldn't hurt." Mariella's eyes immediately settled on the shelf, she would miss her books. "But maybe I can bring them all." Mariella opened the door again, she called for her mother. "Mum, could you help me please?" Her mother apparated in her room. "Yes?" She asked, Mariella rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Could you enchant my backpack? I want to fit all my stuff in it. A feather-light charm would be nice too." Mariella absentmindedly looked up at the ceiling. Her mother disappeared. Mariella's neck craned and she looked inside her bag. "Perfect." She took the remaining books off her shelf and stuffed them in the bag. Mariella lifted it again, but it didn't feel heavy. It weighed like a feather, maybe even less. Mariella suppressed a squeal as she grabbed more of her belongings, quickly dropping them in the bag.

Mariella checked the time by taking a quick look at her wall clock. It was 15 minutes until 9 AM. With a brush, she tried to untangle the knots in her wavy black hair. Her eyes rolled and Mariella groaned. "This will take a while." She said, Mariella went on with combing her hair. The brush got stuck and she pulled it out of her hair forcefully. "Ow!" She threw the brush. Mariella rubbed her hand over her hair with a pained expression.

She carried her backpack and placed it on their sofa, "What's for breakfast?" Mariella's brother looked up from his book. Mariella's mother started arranging the table. "Bacon and eggs." Their mother replied. "Can I have toast?" Mariella asked, squinting at the bacon. She didn't like bacon all that well, and eggs seemed too oily. She got up from the sofa and took a small plate, filling it with slices of bread. Her mother handed Mariella a chicken leg; she expected this to happen.

"Thanks mum." Mariella's mother winked at her, Zyren sighed. He never got to ate the leftovers. His sister was a picky eater. Zyren shrugged it off and ate another bacon strip. The smell of toasted bread was heavenly, Mariella carefully extracted the burnt bread from the toaster and sniffed it. "Mum, can I have Mariella's share?" Zyren had finished his plate, his mother chuckled. "Of course, dear."

1


	2. Diagon Alley

"We're leaving for Diagon Alley today. Both of you should hurry." Mariella nodded. "Since it's Mariella's first year at Hogwarts, we'll be having ice cream later. How does that sound?" Zyren turned to his mother, smiling. "Brilliant." As Mariella ate the last of her toast, their father came in looking very excited. "Let's go!" He said, a bit too enthusiastic. Mariella quickly swallowed the chewed toast and peeked at the front lawn. Her father's Ford Escape was spotless; except for the fact that there was a small scratch on the door to the passenger's seat. Mariella wondered how he cleaned it so briskly. Just yesterday the thing was covered in muck from yesterday's hiking trip. "How is it so clean?" She wondered.

Before entering the car, Mariella looked at her reflection. Her eyebrows were furrowed due to her attempt at figuring out how the car was so clean. Her mother opened the door for her and Mariella put her backpack next to her. Mariella's parents sat at the front while she sat with her brother. "Could you play some music dad?" She asked. A pop song came on, Mariella listened intently to see if she could recognize it.

"Does the Wizarding World have pop songs?" Mariella poked her mother's shoulder to get her attention. "I don't really know dear, I'm not exactly an avid music lover." Mariella looked out the window, they were now driving past the city. Mariella tensed, her father was driving straight into a worn out building. As Mariella got off the car, the sign changed. The place's walls with wallpaper peelings turned into a polished dark brown above cobblestone.

THE LEAKY CAULDRON

A cauldron hung on the right side, upon closer inspection, Mariella noticed that it occasionally spewed a colored liquid.

"I'm gonna fetch myself a drink." She gripped the door's handle and stepped inside the inn. It was quaint which made Mariella feel at ease.

That explains it. Mariella opened the door to the cauldron, she inhaled the smell of beer and the subtle yet pleasing taste of tea. Her hands dove into her pockets, Mariella handed the innkeeper a few sickles. "I'll have some Butterbeer, please." The innkeeper gave her a skeptical look. "Aren't you a little young to have Butterbeer?" She gave Mariella a warm smile, the sickles remained on the counter. "Please, just this once?" The landlady looked around, she then gave Mariella a mug. "Drink it quickly, now." She winked at Mariella. She chugged the butterbeer.

Mariella thanked the kind lady and placed her mug on the counter. She hopped off her seat and headed to the back of the Leaky Cauldron. "What kept you, dear?" Mariella's mother tapped a brick on the wall, opening the entrance to Diagon Alley. "I drank some Butterbeer." She wiped her mouth with her sleeve.

Her mother was the first one to enter Diagon Alley, Zyren and her father followed while Mariella spent a few seconds wondering who enchanted the wall. She took a deep breath and found herself in one of the crowded streets of Diagon Alley. The Willows family made their way through the cobbled street, Mariella's parents greeted their old friends who looked like they were also buying their children's things for Hogwarts. Other than families, there were also strange looking wizards there. One woman was wearing a bright-colored coat with a striped neon yellow shirt and skinny denim jeans. Mariella diverted her gaze to the shop selling cauldrons and potion ingredients. That lady's outfit was not easy on the eyes. They went into Flourish and Blotts where Mariella picked out a few extra books. She walked to her parents carrying her copies of Quidditch Through the Ages, a few other books, and Hogwarts: A History. "Don't you think that's a bit much, Mariella?" Her mother looked at the stack of books she was holding. Mariella shook her head and smiled, "They'll be useful on the train ride." Mariella replied. "You already have enough books in your backpack." Her father interrupted, Mariella shrugged and stacked the books on the counter, "You can never have too many books." She spun on her heel and headed for the shelf.

"Mariella, no more books!" Her mother bellowed, Mariella sighed as she turned to her mother. "One more." She leaped and grabbed a leather-bound book. The spine said Incantatio; the word was plated in silver. Marella found it unusual since a feather stuck out from the book. She turned it over and stared at the illustration at the front of the book. It was a young girl holding a wand who seemed to be casting a spell that produced blue sparks from the wand. She gulped. The young girl in the picture resembled her. The girl had black hair, wavy at the tips; just like her. Mariella swore the shade of blue of their eyes was the same.

"What's inside this anyway?" She opened the book to a random page. Mariella skimmed through the pages, the thing was filled with incantations. The quill escaped from the leather casing and hovered above it. A hole was visible on the quill. "Handle the book carefully now." Mariella gasped, the leathery book landed with a thud as she backed away. The sentient quill scoffed, "They always run from me."

The shopkeeper silently groaned. "What is that?" Mariella pointed to the feather. "Excuse me, I happen to be extracted from-" Mariella pointed her wand at the feather, "Talk." It released a haughty laugh. "In case you have not paid any attention whatsoever. I was talking, it was you who decided to interrupt me." Mariella stared at the feather, puzzled. She wondered how something so little contained that much ego. "I'm sorry." Mariella said, "Please, continue." she said in a wry voice. "That atrocity is Grizabella." The worn, grey feather took offense to this. "I am not an atrocity!" It launched itself at the shopkeeper. "Protego!" Mariella's mother cast a shield charm, saving the poor shopkeeper from having his eye poked.

"That wasn't very nice." Mariella picked Grizabella from the ground. "He's not a very nice man. That prat always kept me in that wretched book." A liquid dropped on Mariella's hand. Mariella took the liquid and sniffed it. "Tears?" The feather left Mariella's grasp. "Is there a human in there?" She asked. "Yes. A very battered woman, but human nonetheless." Mariella looked up in confusion. She remembered that she had dropped the book. Upon picking it up, the hostile and sentient feather was pulled to it.

"How much is this book?" Mariella held it in her hands, her mother had an apprehensive look on her face. "Mariella, buying that book is not a good idea." Mariella shook her head. "I'm not leaving without it, mum." Mariella's mother sighed and grabbed the book from her daughter. "Give me one reason to buy you this book." Mariella tried to reach for the book.

"I want to help her, mum. I want to help Grizabella turn into a human again." Mariella's eyes settled on the book. "Mariella, you are eleven. How will you help her when you don't even know any basic transfiguration spells?"

"That's what Hogwarts is for, right?" Mariella smiled. "I'll learn. I know there must be something that can help her." Mariella's mother looked up and contemplated buying the book. "Fine. But if that Grizabella hurts you, I will not hesitate to - " Mariella cut her off. "Okay."

Everything including Zyren's books cost 30 Galleons. Mariella's mother reluctantly took a bag and spilled the contents on the counter. The next shop they entered was Madam Malkin's. Mariella's mother greeted the shopkeeper while Mariella's father mentioned he would check on Zyren. Ms. Willows hurriedly bought Mariella's robes, Mariella groaned because she found the sleeves a bit too short. "These are too short, mum." She complained as Mariella stared at the end of her work robe. The shopkeeper handed Mariella a set to wear, Mariella's mood changed slightly. She was happy the robes finally fit her. The woman gave her a pointed black hat, Mariella pulled it to her head. It fit quite nicely, "This hat is nice. It fits perfectly."

Mariella's mother paid for everything, and soon enough, the two were on their way to Amanuensis Quills. "Ooh! Can we get that?" Mariella pointed to a self-refilling ink bottle. "It's only 2 Galleons. A bargain, right?" Mariella tugged at her mother's shirt. "You won't have to deal with me for at least 8 months." Mariella's mother clasped her forehead with her right hand, she rubbed her temples.

They came back with four quills, one of which was able to dip itself in ink and sharpen itself, and the ink bottle Mariella saw. She looked up at her mother, who Mariella could tell was understandably frustrated. "In my defense, mother. We rarely go out like this." Mariella said. She was right. They rarely went "shopping" together. Her parents would buy groceries and maybe extra things pay the bills - and that was the end of the story. Her parents deposited the rest of their salaries at Gringotts. Mariella wondered how much Galleons was kept away in their vault. As far as she's known, her parents were quite high-standing Ministry officers.

Mariella held several boxes of her belongings. "Mariella, buy a wand at Ollivanders. I'm fetching the last of your requirements." She took a few Galleons from her purse and stuffed them in Mariella's pocket. "Wait at Ollivander's, alright?" Mariella nodded. Mariella ventured into the stone streets of Diagon Alley, searching for a glimpse of the shop's sign. She caught a glimpse of a sign, Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.

Mariella opened the door, an old man with a worn grey coat sat on a brown leather chair, with a few boxes piled on his table. "Hello, Mr. Ollivander. I'd like to buy a wand." She carefully placed the boxes she was carrying on the dark oak floor. Mariella took the Galleons from her pocket and handed them to Mr. Ollivander. A cardboard box flew to the counter. Mariella pulled the lid. Mr. Ollivander explained it was made out of Rowan, Mariella held it in her hands. The handle felt smooth in her hands. Blue light swarmed Mariella. "Interesting."

"That wand is quite powerful. It is made out of Rowan, making it excellent at defensive charms. The core, dragon heartstring is quite formidable when paired with this wood. I sense you have great potential as a duelist." He eagerly looked at the wand. "You mean a wizard that fights with other wizards until one of them surrenders?" Mariella asked. She turned the wand over in her hands. "Yes."

"Mr. Ollivander, where should I keep my wand?" Mariella clasped it in her right hand. "My uniform doesn't have any pockets. Except for the skirt but I doubt it'd fit." He gestured to a pouch on his desk, "How much?" Mr. Ollivander pulled it open and Mariella dropped her hand in it. The silk pouch shrunk, Mariella gasped. "My wand!"

"Do not worry, child." He closed the pouch, Mariella took it from his hand. "Is my wand in here?" She asked. Mr. Ollivander encouraged her to open it, the soft texture of the pouch's material felt nice in her hands. Mariella gulped and opened the pouch, pulling her wand out. It was completely intact - to her relief, Mariella emptied out her pockets. She had a total of 7 Galleons and 15 Sickles.  
She was surprised when the wandmaker told her it was a gift. He mentioned she would go far as a witch. Mariella's mother entered the shop with her requirements, they both said goodbye to Mr. Ollivander and headed back to the car. "Mum, what does precocious mean?" Mariella asked. "To put it simply, it means you are remarkably gifted for your age."

"Mr. Ollivander said that I would turn out to be a precocious child. I didn't know what it meant so I just thanked him…" Mariella found it strange how he gave her the pouch saying it was a gift. Her wand apparently was quite powerful and suited for combat. "He senses that you will go far, Mariella." Her mother caressed the top of her head. "I'm eleven." She said, sighing.

The insides of Eyelops Owl Emporium were quite dark, which was appropriate seeing as owls were nocturnal creatures. Mariella came across a Barred Owl. "I want this one." She tapped the owl's cage, Mariella's lips curled into a smile. Zyren helped lug Mariella's requirements to the car. He was quite happy, Zyren told a story of how he bought hair care products for a good price. "It runs in the family I guess." Mariella chuckled, her mother laughed as Zyren combed his hair. "He's got a crush on someone, obviously. Zyren never styles his hair like that." Mariella whispered, earning a smile from her mother.

"Isn't that right, Nimbus?" Mariella grinned at her Barred owl. She called him Nimbus since he had gray feathers.

They finally reached the car, the trunk opened and they loaded the things they bought. "Mariella, where is your wand?" Mariella pulled the silk pouch from her pocket. "Mr. Ollivander gave me this pouch as a gift. He said I'd be an excellent duellist." She grabbed her wand from the pouch. "It's made of Rowan, he mentioned that it was a protective wand wood. Dragon heartstring, I think that's the core."

Her father arrived with four cones of ice cream. "Brilliant." As soon as they finished the ice cream, the Willows family left and headed back to their home in Dollis Hill. Mariella's insides were jumping, not to the extent of them possibly leaving her body, and she was smiling during the whole ride in the car. 


End file.
